Ashe to Ashes
by BurningTheRose
Summary: Ashe Lestrange-Riddle aka Bella Marie Swan is daughter of the dark lord after being sent away for protection, Narcissa visits and brings her son Draco.  Cullen's are unlikely to appear in this story  DracoXBella
1. First Sight

**For any of the unfortunate souls drawn to this story ;-) I'm not very consistent with my updates **

**I also have no idea where this story will go LOL and I don't own Twilight and/or Harry Potter also in this fanfic Bellatrix is not Draco's aunt**

Apov

I had received news from Lucius Malfoy, my father's most trusted acquaintance.

_Dear Ashe Riddle_

_You will be receiving a visit from my dear wife Narcissa and our son Draco in a few hours from the moment you get this note, now that your mission is complete and the Cullen's have left we would dearly appreciate if you came to stay with us for a while, since you are no longer needed in Forks, Washington. Isabella Marie Swan is no longer needed. _

_Lucius _

I knew the real reasons she was visiting:

Wondering why I'm still in Forks after my mission is complete

To marry me off to someone

Narcissa had something she needed to do in Forks

I stared at the bracelet that my mother had sent with it, it was the truest sense of beautiful. It was three strips of silver entwined and encrusted with blood red crystal drops. I traced the lines of silver and felt its rough texture.

I slipped it on my wrist, and then went upstairs to make the guest beds, after that I quickly cleaned the whole house, obviously trying to impress. I called my best friend; Jacob and told him not to come over today

I stopped in my tracks, realising, realising that I'd never met Draco.

Oops.

A gentle knock sounded at the door.

They were here.

Dpov

She opened the door, the truest sense of beauty, truest sense of love, mystery, darkness.

Ashe LaStrange-Riddle.

She was entirely beautiful, the way her black hair framed her face, tinted red and blue. Her hypnotic poison purple eyes, rushed over me. I shiver fell down my spine. So, beautiful.

Ashe

I opened the door to reveal Narcissa Malfoy in all her blonde beauty and her son...who...was...HOT!

So fucking hot, and that was an understatement.

I ushered them in as I noticed it was pelting rain

"Dear Ashe" Narcissa brought me into a hug "I missed you very much"

"I missed you too" I broke out of the hug, I often thought of Narcissa as a mother.

"This is my son Draco, Draco this is Ashe LaStrange-Riddle, Bellatrix's Daughter" she introduced

"Hello miss" he said politely, his voice sounded strained.

"Hello" I said back in a warm, welcoming, silk voice that usually had men on their knees, blatant shock spread all over his face. Narcissa instantly recognised my tone of voice and sent an annoyed look towards me, I ignored it.

I showed them to their rooms putting Narcissa and Draco as far away from each other as possible, for Draco's sake.

Narcissa walked down the stairs with such etiquette and grace, which I pointedly ignored.

"Ashe dear, I have to go into town for a while, to do an errand, tell Draco for me dear" I. JUST. KNEW. IT.

_**Reviews are better than chocolate cake! B)**_


	2. Down

**I'll just do this quickly**

**Thanks to **_**Fabila Black **_**for beta reading and being a great friend**

**Thanks to all my other friends for inspiration **

Draco walked into the kitchen, looking... wary.

He scanned the room, quickly "she's not here," I told him "She's on an errand, for my dad I think." I smiled softly, I couldn't lie to him. He simply nodded satisfied with what I told him. He seemed unsure though and that killed me a little inside. Why, why did it hurt so much? Just because he was unsure?

"Your necklace?" I knew where this was going; I'd seen him look at it once or twice before. This would get dangerous "it's a horcrux, isn't it?" I didn't answer, I couldn't lie, "I won't tell anyone"

The pendant was of darkest crystal, a greenish snake curled around a sharp black stone.

"So… What do you do around here for fun" I smiled at the attempt to change the subject.

"I compose songs" I told him as I slowly shuffled towards the piano in the other room.

"Show me" his voice held no emotion, a mask, but I knew exactly how to remove it.

"ok" I replied in the seductive silk voice "follow me" a held out my hand, he took it without hesitation, adrenaline shot through me. Strange?

I sat at the piano, and placed the lyrics on the piano and began to play the intro.

I took a breath and was about to sing when another voice sang out instead

**(AN- where Ashe joins in is in bold italics)**

_I don't know where I'm at_

_I'm standing at the back and I'm tired of waiting_

_Waiting here in line_

_Hoping that I'll find_

_What I've been chasing_

Draco was singing. His voice was stunning, a deep tenor that sounded perfect and the emotion in the lyrics, intertwining a deeper meaning into every word. I couldn't help but join in.

_**I shot for the sky**_

_**I'm stuck on the ground**_

_So why do I try_

_**I know I'm gonna fall down**_

_**I thought I could fly**_

_**So why did I drown**_

_I never know why_

_**It'scomingdown,down,**__down_

_**Not ready to let go**_

_**Cause then I'll never know**_

_**What I could be missing**_

_**But I'm missing way to much**_

_**So when do I give up**_

_**What I've been wishing for**_

_**I shot for the sky**_

_**I'm stuck on the ground**_

_So why do I try_

_**I know I'm gonna fall down**_

_**I thought I could fly**_

_**So why did I drown**_

_**I'll never know why**_

_**It's going down, down, down**_

_**Oh I am going down, down, down**_

_**Can't find another way around**_

_**And I don't wanna hear the sound**_

_**Of losing what I never found**_

_**I shot for the sky**_

_**I'm stuck on the ground**_

_**So why do I try**_

_**I know I'm gonna fall down**_

_**I thought I could fly**_

_**So why did I drown**_

_I'll never know why_

_**It's coming down, down, down**_

_**I shot for the sky**_

_**I'm stuck on the ground**_

_So why do I try_

_**I know I'm gonna fall down**_

_**I thought I could fly**_

_**So why did I drown**_

_**Oh it's coming down, down, down**_

A noise startled us and we looked round in unison, Narcissa stood in the door, an amused look in her eye "I forgot my phone" she said smiling sheepishly.

She quickly left, shutting the door softly behind her. I was glad.

I wanted Draco all to myself

**Reviews are better than weekends **

**Song= Down by Jason Walker**


	3. Invited

**Hello again, sorry it took so long for me to update! Blame my beta reader _Fabila Black _(no Fabila, I didn't say it was you, I said to blame you) for not reminding me sooner! I'd also like to say thanks to her for being my beta reader! So…thanks ! If any of you are bored and want to know how any of my books are coming along then I'm on facebook (Blaze Banks) and twitter (Blazebanks99)! Also check out my new story Chaos it's a Draco/OC quite funny! So….enjoy! Blaze xxx **

"Ashe" the unfamiliar broken voice whispered, I turned to the corner of my room, the voice belonged to a boy, he looked around my age though his cheeks were sunken and his statute small, his hair was jet black, and messy.  
>"Who are you?" I croaked in fear.<br>"I'm Harry, Harry Potter", his face was open, honest but my hand flew up to the horcrux around my suddenly felt heavy, choking me, burning me.  
>I couldn't breathe; I would protect it with my life.<br>It seemed strange to give up my short life for a small part of my father's soul. But I would still do it! I would do anything to protect all the family I had! _'But Draco would never allow it..._' The thought ghosted through my mind without permission, why wouldn't he allow it?  
>"Headmaster Dumbledore wants you to attend Hogwarts this year" he continued, unaware of my inner ramblings.<br>"Is that a choice?" I asked, still fully aware of the horcrux choking me.  
>"Yes! Of course!" He seemed so earnest, his forehead wrinkled in confusion. I thought it through quickly, I could become a spy for my father, just like Draco and Severus.<br>"I accept" Harry simply nodded; I knew the choice could kill me.

A muffled growl echoed from behind me, I whirled around to see Draco. He was absolutely fuming.

_**Please, please, please, please, please REVIEW! It motivates me!**_


	4. Argument

".Going" Draco stated. His voice was harsh; the syllables clipped.

"you hold a horacrux! What the Hell are you thinking?" He was so close to me now I could feel his breath caressing my face. Reluctantly I took a step back, nearer to Narcissa who just stood with a neutral look on her face, this wasn't her fight.

"That's why I must go! They wouldn't suspect me. They wouldn't even suspect that one of us could be so close to home" I knew there was no way of convincing him but I would still try. What could I lose, really? He would hate the idea whatever happens.

"How is this your decision?" I asked rather harshly. He could not answer; or rather he refused to answer.

I wondered…

Maybe I should stop wondering.


	5. Burning

I lay in bed wondering –again- If I'd made the right decision. Maybe I should have given Harry the horcrux?

Sadly I would have to tell my father about Hogwarts. He'd probably flip and take it out on my little sister, I was pretty much helping out his worst enemy.

The empty place around my neck where the horcrux usually sat burnt like hell, it got hotter and hotter and hotter, until it felt like I was being jabbed by a white hot, burning, metal stake. I stumbled into the en-suite bathroom, even my eyes burned with its sudden light.

I splashed water over the burning patch.

The water felt like I was pouring undiluted acid onto my hands and chest.

I screamed. What was going on?

Burning blackness streamed into my eyes and took over.

I passed out.

I awoke to see Narcissa and Draco watching me cautiously.

My heart gave a quick flutter as I looked up into his azure eyes`, They were so beautiful even when coated with worry.

Did I fancy him?

I couldn't. I was Ashe Lestrange-Riddle.

Daughter of the dark lord and the world's biggest psycho, sister of Kizzia Lestrange-Riddle.

I could not fancy him.

I could only seduce or pretend, just as I did with Edward.

I could not actually fancy someone; it would go against everything I know…. Well, not everything, but close enough.

But if I do fancy him, if I do love him even, what the hell would I do?


	6. Draco POV

**Hello beautiful people, quick update for you all (before I get banned off the computer ) **

**Thanks to _Fablia Black_ for being an amazing Beta, love you lots!**

**Thanks to the reviewers, love you all! Thanks to all my readers, love you as well!**

I just, arrrrggg, I just had to talk to her. I'd tried to sleep but I couldn't stop thinking about her, her poisoned purple eyes spread through my mind.

I knocked on the door.

I got an answer but not the one i had hoped for.

A shrill scream burst from the room, followed by a loud crash.

I through myself through the door simply on instinct, I scanned the room. She wasn't there, but the bathroom door was ajar and the tap was running.

I opened the door; Ashe was slumped against the shelf, falled objects strewn around her, '_that was the crash_' I thought.

I ran to get my mother, knocking on her door so hard it was a wonder my hand didn't go through the door.

I rushed through the words, telling her exactly what had happened.

We ran back to Ashe's bathroom.

She leaned over her waist muttering an unfamiliar spell.

Her violet eyes flew open.

**Sorry for a short chapter, please review! **

**Reviews are motivating! **


	7. Where's Draco?

**Sorry for the little cliffhanger, thanks to _Fabila Black_ for Beta Reading (I'll see ya tomoz at school :P).**

**If anyone wants to know... ITS MY 15TH BIRTHDAY... please review!**

Your sister arrived at the Manor this morning," Narcissa shouted from the staircase "Where's Draco?"

"Out." I shouted back, I didn't know where he'd gone, I just heard him leave the house really late last night.

Narcissa appeared clutching her phone.

"Why do you have a phone? I mean your pureblood; Lucius would kill you for it wouldn't he?"

"Draco... he…he keeps…. he won't stop," She sighed "he leaves at night, goes to muggle clubs and parties…. And I can't tell Lucius or get him to stop… he comes back drunk….. He'll do anything to get out, He climbed out of a two story window once. I have the phone because it's the only way to get a hold of him when he's like this".

Sympathy welled through me that lasted exactly until she whispered her next words,

"He often brings back muggle girls… for the night, I thought that if we find him a wife he'd… stop"

I could put two and two together, I wasn't simple.

"You want me and Draco to marry, don't you?" she nodded

"Will you? I know it's a lot to ask…" I really wanted to help, but that would mean marriage and lack of freedom, I didn't even love him, did I?

God I think I could!

"I will" I didn't even notice the smug grin that spread across my face. I was to marry the Slytherin sex god!

In a mission to change the topic from my rash decision I quickly remembered what I planned to ask before.

"Why did the horcrux do that to me last night?" I hadn't been back to sleep since.

"Because you doubted it, thought about giving it away, or thought about destroying it"


	8. Drunken

**Okay, heres another chapter... I hope it makes her seem less of a mary-sue. Thanks to _Fabila Black_ sorry I didn't send this to you, I wanted to post it right away.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited or put this on an alert! and thank you for reading! ethis chapter is longer as requested... but isn't it about quality not quantity!**

**hope you enjoy**

**Blaze xxx**

* * *

><p>He stumbled through the door with the grace of an elephant.<p>

"Where the hell have you been? And don't say nowhere or God help you Malfoy!"

"Nowherreee…" he smirked sloppily, my hand snaked out making contacted with Draco's face, and an angry red mark appeared.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I repeated angrily, this way getting annoying. Fast.

"What does it matter to you?" he spat.

"While you were away getting drunk and god knows what else, your mother and I made an important decision" he walked closer to me, until we were face-to-face.

"What would that be?" his breath contaminated with the smell of multiple alcoholic beverages, his face got closer and closer to mine, his body crushed mine against the wall, I feebly tried to push him away, it didn't work.

"Perhaps you'd like to go upstairs?"

"D… Draco… please d… don't" my body screamed for me to run, but my legs would not move. I was stuck. Draco's lips centimetres from mine, his hands wandering under my shirt.

"Draco?" Narcissa's voice floated from behind Draco.

Draco released me, and turned towards his mother. My legs failed to hold me, I slid down the wall and rested my reeling head on my knees.

A soft hand gripped my shoulder in comfort; I glanced up into the clear blue eyes of Narcissa.

"Are you sure you still want to go through with this?" she asked. I nodded feebly.

I couldn't let her down.

-XXXXXXX-

The music of Evanescence blared through my headphones, playing 'The Change' I loved that song.

I was leaving to Malfoy Manor today, I hadn't seen Draco all yesterday.

I listened to the song, singing along "say it's over, yes it's over but I need you anyway, say you love me, but it's not enough…"

I was suddenly pushed off the bed, and landed onto the floor with a smack.

I quickly pulled my headphones out of my ears, and looked over the bed to see my 'pusher'.

Draco Malfoy stood smirking coldly.

"WHAT?" I asked coldly.

"We gotta go, my mums waiting downstairs" he told me, annoyance lying heavily in his voice.

I quickly texted Jacob.

**Left with the Malfoy's, not coming back.**

**Love you Jake, goodbye.**

**Bella **

**XXX**

-XXXXX-

We floo'd to Malfoy Manor, I was quickly attacked my two dark haired girl.

Kizzia and Lixelle.

Kizzia was my younger sister, she only existed because I had been kidnapped and my father worried that I would not be returned. He called on Bellatrix again to 'create' and raise Kizzia, two weeks after Kizzia was born, I was found by death eaters. Kizzia's hair was as dark as mine but she had added blood red streaks, her eyes were a lighter shade of purple and her face was thinner and longer than mine.

Lixelle's not related to me and Kizzia. When my father had gone to kill Harry Potter, he noticed there was another child. He called upon Bellatrix to take her away and raise her. She had dark hair which she had added purple streaks, her grey eyes shine bright, the only indication of her excitement.

"We missed you!" Kizzia squealed. Lixelle simply hugged her, swaying slightly.

"I missed you too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	9. Broken

**Hello again, I think we established that I dont own anything! Lovely.**

**Thanks to Fabila Black, I think we all know why! Thanks to all you readers, again... we know why! thanks to all the reviewers... we all know why... I will reply to your reviews soon!**

**Thanks to everyone!**

**Blaze **

**xxx**

* * *

><p>I sat on alone on the bed, in the familiar room.<p>

This had been my bedroom from when I was just a few years old until I was 7.

I had been attacked, from that moment it was decided that I wasn't safe, and I was sent into hiding, up until recently, which is why Potter found me.

Charlie was one of my father's death eaters; he was supposed to protect me along with his wife Renee, when Charlie discovered there were vampires in Forks my father sent me to extract information in the most effective way possible, AKA make Edward fall in love with me.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I half expected a death eater to welcome me back, or my mother and father, I hadn't seen them yet.

What I didn't expect was Draco to walk through the door.

"Hey!" he greeted me cheerfully.

"Get out!" I hissed, I REALLY didn't want to see him, especially while I was lying on a bed alone.

"No, we have things to discuss" he smirked.

"Really? Is that what you think?"

"Yeah, I mean since we're getting married…. Thanks for telling me!"

"I did try, but you were too busy trying to rip my shirt off!"

"I. Was. Drunk!"

"Well that's your fault!"

"Get over it!" venom dripped from his words.

"No, it was uncalled for!"

"Uncalled for?"

"Yes, Uncalled for, you slimy git!"

A sudden whimper startled me and I stared past Draco to see Lixelle standing in the doorway, a broken expression on her face.

"Lixelle!" I pushed passed Draco and darted after Lixi.

She ran into what I assumed was her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Lixi? I'm sorry!" I shouted through the door. I heard locks move into place and swore in my mind; she couldn't have been that annoyed surely.

"A year ago, I went to go see father and I came back and told you about him" she sobbed through the door "I told you about the guy that I liked, Draco. You come here and you're suddenly marrying him!" I briefly remembered her words, but in truth, I wasn't really listening at the time.

"Lixi, I'm sorry, I forgot…. It wasn't by choice…. Narcissa told me to!"

The locks clicked again and Lixelle opened the door, her red face streaked with tears.

"Narcissa told you to?" The sarcasm in her voice seemed to thicken the air around us and I cringed.

"Yes, Lixi I swear! Otherwise I would never have!"

"Why?" She was more curious now. Good

"He's broken, Draco. He's broken; he goes out drinking every other night and comes home smashed. He did it in Forks last night… He… He tried to get me into bed…. I didn't go!"

"That's why you were arguing?"

I nodded.

"Fine, I believe you." she hugged me once more whispering in my ear, "Father wants to see you."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review... see you on the flip side!<strong>


	10. Father

**Thanks to **_**Fabila Black**_**! Thanks to everyone who's still reading! Love you all! Also this chapter contains the use of parceltongue, all parceltongue is in bold italics! **

I bowed upon entering the room, my father sat at the desk. My mother stood to the side. Both had an unreadable expression on their face.

The shelves were cluttered with books containing magic and spells for various purposes, all of which had been collecting their own personal supply of dust.

Portraits hung on the wall behind my father, each looking at me with pride, the Slytherin heir.

"I have been told by Narcissa Malfoy, that you have agreed to attend Hogwarts, is this true?"

"Yes father"

"Why?"

"I thought that I could help you in some way, I know that you have given Draco a mission of his own"

"You are correct, I have, and maybe you could help him?" he paused "onto the subject of Draco Malfoy, I have also been told that you have agreed to marry him, is this true?"

"Yes father"

"Why?"

"He is from a very powerful, pureblood line, why not?"

He simply nodded.

"_**Why is mother here?" **_I asked in parceltongue so that my mother could not understand

"_**She wanted to see you, she has missed you dearly" **_he laughed coldly.

"_**She doesn't look like it"  
>"indeed, but that doesn't mean she hasn't missed you, she'll attack you once you're out of the room" <strong>_he paused, and then started speaking in English "you are both dismissed"

I turned on my heel and left the study, my mother trailing behind.

As soon as I heard the door close, I was dragged into a tight hug; my mother quickly released me and walked away in silence.

Weird?

I thought about going to see Kizzia, but decided against it. She could live without me for a while.

**Review!**


	11. Dinner

**Once again, thanks to **_**Fabila Black**_** and all you readers! You're amazing!**

Dinner was awkward.

Very awkward.

It consisted of Draco staring at me, while Lixi stared at Draco lustfully, as Narcissa attempted to make polite conversation with mother, who was scolding Kizzia for thanking a house elf that served us. The elf was called Gilly. I think.

Narcissa looked nervous; her finger tracing the edge of her intricately cut wine glass. I had downed the contents of mine, Gilly came forward offering me more, and I turned it down smoothly. Now my mother would not realise that I didn't want to bother Gilly, the tiny creature could barely reach the long mahogany table. To be fair, I didn't want something that filthy to go anywhere near my dinner.

"So Draco…. Ashe, what kind of wedding do you want?"

I saw Lixi stiffen, Kizzia looked confused. Great no one had told her. My mother however, looked proud, proud of me marrying my cousin? It was disgusting, worse than how she acted around my father, I knew she didn't care for him. A loveless marriage, obviously that's what she wanted for me as well.

I turned to Draco. He was still staring at me, a glint in his grey eyes, expecting me to answer, as if he could care about a wedding.

"I hadn't really thought about it, I only agreed yesterday."

"I suppose, perhaps we should get a wedding planner?"

This was all going too fast, even Draco looked slightly sick; his face held a slight green tint.

"Err…. Sure." I didn't know what else to say, I felt nauseous.

"Could I be dismissed? I'm not really hungry."

Narcissa nodded, with that I left to my room.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Stacey

**Thanks to **_**Fabila Black **_**for beta reading, you're amazing! **

**Thanks for reviewing and thanks for reading!**

Narcissa had come to tip me off.

Draco had gone out drinking again.

I sat against the wall in the corridor just waiting.

After two long hours Draco pushed a blonde girl into the house; though she seemed more than willing to go where ever he wanted. He stumbled in after her.

She was beach blonde, her makeup smeared all over her face, her eyes we're a pale blue, she giggled. It was sickening.

I stood up.

Draco looked at me then turned back to the blonde, kissing her neck.

"Draco!" I shouted as I pulled the bimbo away. He looked at me dismissively.

"Who are you?" she asked accusingly. Her words were slurred; obviously she had been drinking too.

"His fiancée! Who the hell are you?" I shot back.

"Stacey." She had some nerve coming in here snogging MY Draco. I was his fiancée for goodness sake!

"Well Stacey, you can leave now!" She stood her ground, she was either really drunk or a very stupid Gryffindor.

"You can get off her." Draco slurred, disappointed that he wasn't 'getting any' as soon as possible.

"No, I am doing this for your sake!"

"Really?"

Stacey pulled out of my grip, and ran to Draco, smothering him in disgusting sloppy kisses.

I grabbed a chunk of her hair pulling her beside me again, she whimpered.

Draco rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

My grip loosened slightly allowing Stacey freedom. She scampered after Draco as he walked up the stairs.

I couldn't bear it anymore. I fell to the floor and cried, right there. I cried till there was nothing left to cry then I stumbled into my room and cried some more.


	13. Talking

My eyes felt as though they had been glued shut.

The tears still lingered on my face.

Stacey had long gone, Narcissa came and informed me of that.

I hadn't moved from my bed since then, the duvet engulfed me, keeping me warm and giving me a false sense of security.

I wouldn't leave yet.

Lixelle was sat on the end of my bed, silently. I was glad, if it had been Kizzia, she would never shut up. That would be the last thing I need.

"Do you see why?" I asked, we had been silent for a good hour or so, the sound of my voice had made her jump.

"What?"

"Do you see why I agreed to marry him?"

"No."

A blanket of silence covered the room. It was so uncomfortable, almost like drowning.

"Why?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you agree to marry him?"

"I've already told you, he needs help"

"But I could help him?"

"Narcissa asked me to help"

"Did she?"

"Yes!"

Lixi stood up and left. I trailed after her.

We passed a door which I recognised as Draco's room.

I stopped in my tracks and opened the door.

Draco was nowhere in sight. I heard the sound of running water in the en-suite bathroom. The room was an absolute mess; all his clothes were spewed out all over on the floor. I picked them up and folded them before placing the clothes on the Slytherin green king-sized bed.

The door to the bathroom opened and closed.

"Draco?" I asked uncertainly, my stomach twisted as I heard him move closer.

"Ashe?" he replied "what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you"

"Why?"

"We need to talk"

"About what?"

"Stacey"


	14. Sorry

"Ashe, I'm so sorry" he apologised for the thousandth time, It was really starting to bug me "Ashe?"

"Please just shut up Draco" I was met with absolute silence "I don't want to marry you, but I'll have to if you keep this up"

"You... don't want to marry me?" he pouted

"Not really? No? But you need to stop this childish behaviour. Fast"

"I'll try" he mumbled.

"You'll do more than try" with that I walked out.

"Ashe? Ashe?" Draco called, I stormed over to Lixi's room.

"Lix, let me in?" the door creaked open slightly "Lix?"

"Let yourself in" Lixi shouted.

I pushed open the door, which revealed Lixelle lying on the bed with a notepad and pencil while listening to Evanescence quietly in the background.

I noticed the drawings were of the emotions and stories that Amy Lee (the singer) described, she wrote the lyrics beneath the picture.

I noticed one of a woman on the floor with a man standing over her with a wand, below it said 'undo your spell again'.

"Lixi?"

"What?"

"Will you talk to me? Please?" I asked, I could tell Lixi really wasn't in the mood.

"What about?" her cloudy grey eyes met mine.

"Anything"


	15. Planning

**Okay, I haven't updated recently. I'm sorry. I've had so many GCSE exams and I'm trying to learn Mandarin Chinese! But it's now the summer holidays, so I should be good and will try to update loads. And so to business…**

**There's a bit of a time skip in this chapter, just as a warning. Also I'd like to put forward a question, how favourable are the Cullen's to you guys? And should they appear sometime soon? That's actually two questions, but who cares!**

**I've wrote this chapter out so many times, trying to get it right and now I give up, so I hope this'll do.**

**Also, as this is the summer holidays, I'm trying to be more organised with updates, if all goes well this will be updated every Tuesday and Thursday. Check out my facebook page or my twitter for more, the details are on my profile…**

**Remember to review or PM me your thoughts on my story.**

Severus Snape had a meeting with my father that day, when they had finished up, I was called in.

"Severus" I greeted him.

"Ashe" he replied.

"Father? You wanted to talk to me…?"

"No, not to me" his eyes landed on Snape.

"Severus?" I asked.

"Dumbledore was discussing the possibility of you changing your name today? Both your first name and surname, but only for when you're at school, to avoid and unnecessary panic among the students" Snape explained.

"What does he expect me to change it to?" I scoffed.

"Your surname will be Black, and your first name is entirely your choice…"

"And that's it?" I asked, this didn't seem as important as it was made out to be.

"No" my father cut in.

"No?"

"There's more. You will need to owl the school with your chosen name by tomorrow. Also, we discussed the possibility of your sisters also attending…"

"No" I cut him off.

"They're going Ashe" father cut in. I knew there was no stopping him.

"Why?" I asked. If I couldn't stop him, I should at least find out why they were needed.

"I have some unfinished business they could clear up" that wasn't much of a reason, but it would do for the time being.

Snape added "they will also be under the same name-change conditions. Black as a surname and their surnames are completely their choice"

My father quickly dismissed me.


	16. IMPORTANT! Please Read!

Okay, I know these are annoying, I hate them too! But this is important.

I'm rewriting the start of this story, I'll post it as a Harry Potter fanfiction rather than a crossover., because the Cullen's or any vampires or Bella/Ashe's past will never be spoken of again. I'm sorry.

I'll keep this version up and I'll write the rewrite as another story.

It had to be.

I'll probably start the rewrite today and post according to my writing schedule.

The rewrite will change the start of this story and Kizzia and Ashe's names... Lixelle will stay the same though.

I'll name the rewrite Santana Lestrange-Riddle, as that will be Ashe's new name. By the time this has been posted, I'll also have posted the start of the rewrite.

I'm sorry.

Blaze

xxx


	17. Hogwarts Express Pt1

**Okay, so for anyone how liked this story and not the rewrite, I've decided to continue this, but it'll have slower updates (the more reviews I get, the faster it'll be)! So enjoy! :D**

Today was the day, the day we leave for Hogwarts. We had already discussed with Snape the names we were to go by; we'd decided that we would not need to change our first names. We would only change our surname to Black.

A slight glamour charm was in effect, it gave the three of us hazel eyes and plain jet black hair, and it would only break if we stepped back into Malfoy Manor, its effect would come back when we left Malfoy Manor.

The morning was rushed, everyone was busy packing, and when finally the last bag was packed we set off to Kings Cross Station. When we got there, we boarded the train. Draco chose us a compartment and a few others decided to join us. First was a duo introduced to me as Crabbe and Goyle, the next was a pug-like girl called Pansy Parkinson. Then came Blaise Zabini

"This is Ashe, Kizzia and Lixelle Black. They just transferred here from Salem" Pansy looked confused "America"

Blaise got up to go to a meeting.

Me and Lixi got up and decided to have a walk down the train.

**Short, I know. REVIEW!**


	18. Hogwarts Express Pt2

As we passed one compartment, I noticed a certain Harry Potter was sat there, with a girl who looked really quite… dotty and another boy.

Harry gave me a slight nod on the way past, which I returned to him. We kept going until we found the end of the train, we then walked all the way back up. The rest of the train ride was uneventful, although Draco chose to stay behind as myself, Kizzia and Lixelle got a carriage to school, where we'd have to wait with some first year students.

"So, great friends he has..." Kizzia commented.

"Crabbe and Goyle, they look like they couldn't even manage a simple _Protego_!" Lixelle joked "although, Blaise was pretty hot!"

"Pansy looked ready to kill!" Kizzia told me. I laughed; I had been winding her up half the journey.

"So, Hogwarts houses?" I asked.

"Daddy says I have to get in Gryffindor…" Kizzia told me, this was the first I'd heard of it!

"What?! Why?!" I asked, ideas buzzing in my mind.

"I can't tell you…"

Damn!


	19. Sorting

We waited to be sorted with the first years.

"Ackleson, Herbert"

"Bark, Gracelia"

"Black, Ashe"

I walked up to the stool as they placed the filthy hat on my head.

"Who are you calling filthy?" the hat said.

"You, obviously" I drawled.

"Hmm? Well you have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff"

"Put me in Hufflepuff and I'll burn you!" I threatened.

"Hmm? Certainly the wit of Ravenclaw, and the courage of Gryffindor…"

"…Slowly burning away"

"But maybe you belong in the same place as your bloodline, has to be… SLYTHERIN!"

I got off the stool and took a seat by Blaise. Draco was still nowhere to be seen.

"Black, Kizzia"

She sat on the chair and after a few moments the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Black, Lixelle"

"SLYTHERIN!"

As she sat beside me and Blaise, I noticed a tear run down her face.

"What's up?" I enquired.

"The hat, it said that my dad was a Gryffindor"


End file.
